Shikashi
Shikashi is a recurring character from the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. An old and wise man, Shikashi often shares important information with Link. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Although his name is never mentioned, Shikashi can be found wandering around Hyrule Castle Town when Link is a child, and in Kakariko Village when Link is an adult. When Link is a child, Shikashi will tell him about the legendary Sheikah, and comment on Impa's resemblance to one after her escape from the castle with Princess Zelda. When Link is an adult, Shikashi wanders around Kakariko in the daytime and tells him a story about a man who could "see the truth". During the night, he resides in the house of the generous woman and tells Link the story of the Fabulously Rich Family. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Shikashi is a professor of astronomy who owns the Astral Observatory located on the outskirts of Clock Town. He has been enamored with the Moon since he was a child and he spends his days gazing at it through his telescope. If Link talks to him while wearing different transformation masks, he gives Link different responses to each shape. He also has a Moon's Tear on display in his observatory. He explains that they have lately been blazing from the Moon's eye, causing him to call them Moon's Tears. He also says they are rare stones and are valued by many all over Clock Town. When Link has been turned into a Deku Scrub by the Skull Kid, he befriends the Bombers Secret Society of Justice and is given the password to the Bombers' Hideout which leads to the Astral Observatory. Shikashi lets him use his telescope to gaze up at the Moon, at which point a Moon's Tear will fall from the Moon's eye. He explains to Deku Link that the Skull Kid threatened that he would break all of Shikashi's instruments if he was not given Shikashi's Moon's Tear. If Link looks at the Skull Kid using Shikashi's telescope, a Moon's Tear will fall from the Moon's eye and land outside the Observatory's door. This Moon's Tear can be traded to the Deku Scrub in South Clock Town for his Deku Flower. If Link talks to him wearing Kafei's Mask, Shikashi will inform him that Kafei was once a member of the Bombers' as a young boy and that he hasn't seen Kafei since he was a boy. However he does tell Link that he should talk to the Bombers' as they know a great deal about what goes on in Clock Town. Shikashi at first seems merely interested by the looming Moon, but on the Final Day he deduces that it will crash into Termina. However, he does not flee as he realizes it is futile to flee as he knows the Moon will wipe out everything when it hits not just Clock Town, and in the last moments of the day, he states that he is happy with the life he has lived. Etymology The Japanese word "shikashi" means "however," which may be a reference to the character's tendency to ramble in conversation. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:Hylians